


His sword is sleeping in the sheath.

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 广州排球only无料文本《致爱丽丝》系列第三篇。黑客诈骗犯及川和刑警岩泉的猫鼠游戏。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	His sword is sleeping in the sheath.

His sword is sleeping in the sheath.  
“如果我的病好了，一定要跟那孩子成为好朋友。我要拿出勇气去恳求他，跟我成为好朋友，这是礼貌。那孩子一定会对我说‘好的’。成了好朋友的我们，整天在一起，在房间里玩游戏。在院子里踢皮球，还到远处去冒险。黄昏时分，我们累得精疲力尽，回到家时，我会对那孩子说‘谢谢你跟我一起玩儿’，这是礼貌。”——山田宗树《代体》

及川徹最后从架在窗前的望远镜里深深地看了一眼对街那扇总是只拉半面窗帘的窗户，没有人，只有一张干净空荡的书桌。  
他已经穿好了正装，转身就是落地镜，木框的镜体倒映着一个挺拔俊秀的年轻男人，银灰色西装搭配深洋酒绿色领带，领带夹与眼镜架都是淡茶金色，绘制着尖边草叶徽记。  
有钱人的打扮就得这么折腾，他满意地收腹挺胸。  
一个小贼穿上这一身就可以去赴一个大人物的宴会。  
今天是圣诞前夜。

花卷贵大递给岩泉一一杯街道便利店配送的热可可。  
岩泉一在走来走去。  
又过了十几分钟，隔壁经济课金田一勇太郎溜进来，蹭用刑事课的烘干机烘衬衫。  
金属外壳上有着斑斑点点的洗涤污渍的机器嗡嗡工作起来，间或嘎吱跳一下。  
三个男人就在这背景音里空阔的，打通整层楼的办公室里发呆面面相觑。  
一部手机背壳拆开，放在中央桌子上，连着复杂的监听、扩大音效等等的设备，呼吸灯缓慢地闪着幽蓝的冷光，好像一台活着的，被开膛破肚研究的怪物。  
他们的确正在用这台手机捕捉一个怪物。  
这项行动已经维持了一年有余，规模逐渐扩大，现在已经是全国警局都在查的案子。  
只不过今天是圣诞前夜，岩泉不能用“嫌疑人可能会给自己打电话来，因为我们之间有特殊关系”作为留住同事回家的理由。  
他的班底只剩下了死党花卷，最一丝不苟的后辈金田一还有一个不知道靠谱不靠谱的远程支援国见英。  
花卷缓缓吹着喝自己那杯饮料，心中只有四个字：过于荒凉。  
窗外万户响彻着轻快的音乐，令人联想到松树，缠绕着金色绸带、中国红色丝带、和亮着小灯泡的电线。每个人都能从树下找到属于自己的礼物，包裹得方方正正，或红或蓝或银色的条纹、螺旋、斑点......  
令人联想到雪人蛋糕、闪光的蜡烛、与冰雪一同飞舞的焰火、讲述女孩羊羔阿尔卑斯山牧场的大开本蜜红色封面的故事书、大捧的金箔玫瑰、贪吃小鬼嘴唇上黏的巧克力碎屑。  
总之这一天本应该代表着快乐，是人类社群本性热爱的热闹和互相关爱的日子。  
而不应该是三个单身汉在同事都走光了的办公室里，各自抱着肩膀面面相觑、发呆，中间隔着冷冰冰的一个个窄小格子间——说实话，空调暖风是不是开得太大，花卷放下手里的杯子把一扇窗户推开，呼吸冷空气——想着他们各自没追到手的女孩——或者男孩。  
三位警官魂牵梦萦的那位男孩，此刻正在享受宴会。

及川深知自己对于奢侈圈的认识总有不深刻的地方，较安全的做法是跟着假如犯了错最能够包容自己的熟人行动。  
但是事与愿违。  
这是一个氛围逐渐欧化的圈层的宴会，初来乍到的及川吸引了人们的注意。  
他不能总是和男性友人松川一静待在一起。  
正餐部分结束后，他在人群中不疾不徐地漫步，用余光分辨着那些投射过来的好奇或惊艳的目光，一晚上一共和三位口红颜色各不相同，衣裙如同繁花盛放的丽人共舞。  
最后他终于得以从女子们的香水芬芳牢狱中逃脱出来来到场边，想找一杯不带酒精的饮料解渴。  
“兄弟。”及川和松川隐秘地碰了碰拳头，不是以高雅场合限定的举止，而是朋友之间的招呼方式。  
及川是故意找来松川一静这边的，他这位朋友是松川电子财团的公子，刚刚留学回来。虽然出身名门，但由于他的家族是近年兴起的，对高奢的概念他还保持着离家时的程度，和及川差不多是半个门外汉，这也是及川认为自己会安全的种种原因之一。  
松川说话常常一语中的，而且很会找时机开口，让人很难不怀疑他是故意的：“兄弟，”及川正大口大口和一杯苹果汁，“我在想，场上这些瞄我们这边的女孩儿们大概在和我想一样的事情。我想，你不会是个gay吧？”  
及川如他所愿地呛到了：“！有那么明显？！”  
他们已经足够熟，让人不觉得这是一句冒犯。  
及川寻求建议：“难道非得让我答应和她们其中的一个今晚就上床吗？”  
“一晚上和三个女孩儿牵过手，‘正常’男人现在都不会待在这里了，你以为宴会为什么都在酒店里开？”  
“老天。我以为日本是个保守的民族。”  
“白天我们是，晚上我们称这叫浪漫。”松川面无表情地说着犀利的话，“男人女人们好像过了明天就会死一样刚认识了就迫切要由内而外地认识对方。”  
及川猝不及防被他说中了要害不得不转移话题，他挑起眉毛像不认识松川一样打量他：“可是，难道今晚你没有跳舞？”  
“跳了。”  
“那么——”  
“同道中人。”松川干脆地认了。  
“哦，兄弟。”两人再次碰拳。  
“兄弟慧眼如炬，我很感谢你看出来了也没对我出手。我可没把握能干脆地拒绝你。”及川也很干脆地认了，把好友用新眼光从头到脚扫了一遍。  
“嗯......”松川端着酒杯沉吟，“如果相信兄弟的眼光，右手场边那位天鹅抹胸的姑娘我猜不会为难你，你可以跟她走。”  
“哦？为什么？”及川饶有兴味地看过去，他现在想和松川学学看人之道了。  
“因为以我之见，她也正打算找个男人掩饰自己的性向然后开溜。”  
“好极了。”及川完全信赖了同伴，开始小幅度调整状态，准备散发魅力。  
这时松川又说：“另外，我没有追你并不是你没有魅力，”他突然说了一句堪称唐突的话，“我总感觉，你是个擅长隐匿自己的人，花卷。换句话说，有时候你让我觉得害怕。”  
及川愣了仅仅一秒钟，他笑了，没有肯定也没有否认，留给了朋友一句“圣诞节快乐”然后走开了，那个黄色裙子的女孩儿已经接受到了他的善意等着他靠近。

“你好，美丽的女士。我叫花卷贵大。”他向着今晚牵手的第四位女伴介绍自己，优雅地亲吻她指背上的家徽戒指，“今晚你需要互帮互助吗？”  
“当然。”女孩儿撒了金粉的脸上扩展开笑容，“我需要先去一下洗手间，我要脱掉这件该死的束胸。然后换上我的运动鞋。”

被人顶了名字的花卷贵大本尊正毫无所觉地提议玩点什么：“大富翁，或者德州扑克？”  
金田一严肃地摇头拒绝前辈的邀请。  
“记忆卡牌？坦克对决？”花卷不遗余力地向他继续介绍任天堂《世界游戏大全51》。  
岩泉叹口气。  
外面音乐声越来越大，他也走到窗边推开一扇窗户透气，看到一辆花车正在播放乐曲。  
毫无预兆的，电话铃突然响了。  
那部手机连着专门的座机设备，“叮——铃铃铃——”声音甚至盖过了花车。  
三个人几乎同时跳起来行动：“监听器！”  
“录音准备好了！”  
“定位已经开启！”  
“接了接了——3——2——1！上！岩泉！”  
岩泉深吸口气拿起听筒。  
“喂？我是岩泉一。”  
“圣诞快乐，小岩。”  
低沉又疲惫的男人的声音在空荡的屋里流淌开漾开，花卷搓了搓手臂上被他这故作性感的声调激起的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“......圣诞快乐，垃圾川。虽然和这两年一样，我保持主不会保佑你这种混蛋的观点。”岩泉干脆利落地回应。  
及川徹在那边咯咯笑。  
岩泉瞪着桌子上的手机：“好了说来听听吧，去年你又干了什么混蛋事。我们查出来的，没查出来的，都说说吧。像坏孩子对圣诞老人忏悔那样。”  
“哈哈哈......”及川真的很累，他跳了一晚上舞，还被最好的朋友说中了他最大的要害，“我喝了酒，圣诞老人的两张名单上都不会有喝过酒的成年人。”  
“哦，成年人，”岩泉冷笑一声，“但是你的所作所为足以说明你还是个没长大的屁孩儿。”  
“别尝试激怒我，小岩。”及川坐在他的椅子里，戴上了眼镜，舒适地挪动双腿架在一边。  
他的望远镜就在身边，岩泉的窗口在他的视野里。他架设这个东西并不是为了什么情色目的，他只是想离岩泉近一点而已，太近了又不行，他并不小看岩泉作为刑警的能力。  
岩泉立即停下来。他闭了闭眼睛，强迫自己冷静下来，面对有史以来可称作冠绝犯罪界的这个，“坏孩子”，及川徹，他的犯罪条目涉猎甚广：经济类、隐私类、网络安全类。  
最可怕的是，他至今没有——被立案。  
因为“及川徹”这个名字，并没有“犯过罪”。  
他是两年前逐渐暴露在警方视线中的。  
有一位女士报案声称，她最近才察觉失踪已久的男友的账户尚没有被销户，且有着资金流动，流动数额并不大，正好只是一个普通消费水平的人生活所需。因此她怀疑是男友在躲着自己，请求把他找出来。  
但是如果一个人不愿意见自己的亲朋好友，这并不构成犯罪，当地警方委婉地劝说女子自己解决家庭问题。  
然而过了一段时间，女子再次来报案，说那些经济活动都停止了，她痛哭流涕地控诉警方没有早点找到男友，怀疑这是他在不为人知的地方去世了。  
因此，户籍课才终于调查起这个男子的消费记录，最后找到了网络消费的地址。  
诡异的是，这间房子并没有人长久居住的痕迹。它被租用了，但是房东说一切都是网络交易，他没有见过租客。  
事情到了这里似乎开始严肃了起来，刑事课也介入了调查，岩泉就是那天被派来查找线索的负责人。  
他先观察这栋普通的小二层，普通的社区，会聚着普通的白领年轻人、啤酒肚游手好闲大叔、勤劳能干的阿婆。屋里客厅窗户向阳，窄小的楼梯间，呆板无趣的杂草丛生的小花园，摆过花盆但是植物不知去向的阳台。  
食物残渣、坐卧痕迹一切都少得可怜。  
但是租了一个房子不去住仍然不能说是什么犯罪行为，最多只能是“可疑”。能把自己的行踪控制到连专业刑事犯罪课都迷惑的程度，仍然是“可疑”。  
如果这不是一个巧合......岩泉打开一盒新的七星，朋友花卷立刻伸手拿去一根。  
岩泉瞪了他一眼骂他“穷到烟都贡献给了车贷的傻瓜”。  
“如果这不是巧合，”花卷意气风发地无视好友的谴责，“那就是我们遇到了犯罪天才。”  
刑事课一致认可这一说法。  
巧合没什么好查的，天才，那就根本查不到。  
搜索没什么进展，大家伙准备撤了。  
岩泉带着人走出房子，拒绝了花卷的同乘兜风的“友好”邀请，说自己想在附近看看。  
就这么看了看，转头看到街角三三两两好奇打量这边的下班回家的社畜，看到其中有个熟人。  
他臂弯里挂着一件大家都有的制式量产廉价西服，穿着同样普通的衬衣，唯一缺了的可能就是个公司狗牌——社员牌——了。不过好多人也下了班就会摘掉那象征压迫的鬼东西。  
他喝着一罐刚从路边售卖机里买的橙汁，眯起眼睛打量岩泉。  
岩泉一愣，抬手向那人打招呼。  
说是熟人也不尽然，他们已经很久没见过。  
咦？岩泉又仔细想了想，但就算是见过的时候，他们也没有熟到成为“朋友”的程度。  
“......让我想想，你该不会是小岩吧？北川第一中学的岩泉一？”  
“是我。果然没认错，你是及川徹？”  
被叫出了名字的人反应有些怪。以岩泉的刑警的敏锐度来思考的话，他明明第一时间就该察觉到不对劲，但是他忘了。  
没错，他忘了。  
虽然关于这件事情没人批评他，也没人记他的处分。  
及川一边走近一边笑：“小岩！”  
夕阳和天际线在他的身后沦为了背景板。  
这一声叫得太亲切了，岩泉呆愣在原地，他很久没见过什么人对自己那么纯粹地露出开心的神情了。那一瞬间他注意到了太多东西，什么现在的风向风力是多少，能不能把自己满身的烟味儿和廉价咖啡味道都吹走，把自己皱皱巴巴的制服领子吹成前一晚刚熨烫过的笔挺样子，能不能把自己的胡茬吹干净。  
所以他忘了。  
他只想起来一件事，把手里的烟头扔掉。  
对老同学产生这样的想法非常不应该，但是若要他诚实地说话，他就必须得承认，及川徹比起小时候圆润的包子脸瘦下去很多，虽然身材高大，大概比自己还要高几公分。但并不是健康的壮硕——他只穿了白色工作衬衫的腰很细。真细。  
如果不是在工作场合，他会毫不犹豫地约这样向自己笑的男人的。  
“你好——徹。”为了回应及川不知为何的亲昵，岩泉不得不也用了很少在同辈同性人身上用的称呼。  
但是及川非常敏锐：“哈哈抱歉，这是我的坏习惯。大多数人都不习惯我这样叫他们，你可以随意称呼我——及川，就可以。”  
“呃，好的，及川。很久不见，你看起来，”岩泉从不知道自己能这般笨嘴拙舌，他着实一下午都处在迷惑之中，为房子迷惑，为离奇的失踪的男人迷惑，为现在这个情况迷惑，“你看起来，过得......”他违心地社交性夸奖，“很不错。”  
“我？哈哈哈，”及川倒是很开朗地自嘲，“穿上这身衣服的哪有一个过得不错的。”  
“嗯......我们，我们警察也很累。”岩泉指了指身上的制服，“同学们都长大了，都很辛苦。”  
“警察，很不错啊，我记得以前我们填报志愿......”不知道及川是不是因为在做会伤眼睛的盯着电脑的社畜工作，他可能有些近视，他眯起眼睛回忆当初，“哦，对不起，我忘了，”他突然放轻了声音，“我转了太多次学，中学三年级填报志愿不是和你们一起的。”  
及川撇开了视线，可是岩泉还盯着他，岩泉猛地被他流露出来的伤感击中，下意识觉得应该安慰他，反应很快地回答：“是的。但是，我记得很清楚，你很聪明，擅长电子科技的科目，你现在在做相关的工作吗？”  
他估计得没有错，及川似乎很喜欢有人能说出自己的过去，他本来就水亮的眼睛更加灼灼，眉头解开，中间一道细小的皱痕露出来，令岩泉倍感亲切地补了一句：“你以前也这么笑。思考事情也爱皱眉头。我们还约好一起多打几场排球，你球感很强的，如果当时我们一直打比赛说不定能进体育类学校。”  
“你居然记得这么多......”及川像是因为和旧同学一起回忆过去而尴尬害羞，转移视线似的梳拢了一把额发，露出光洁的额头，“我说，你家离这边多远距离，如果我们都回去收拾收拾然后去喝一杯聊怎么样？”  
“啊......”岩泉犹豫了一瞬间。  
自己对及川的印象分是满的，小时候及川的性格有点傲气，出众的容貌让他在女生群体中有可怕的人气，他不仅擅长理科还曾经上过球场和男生们并肩作战。  
以前，岩泉回忆自己，我有没有对幼年时期的朋友们萌生过好感？  
“怎么？”可及川促狭地再一次眯起眼睛打量他，“我以为你看我的腰我的嘴的视线就是在说你对我感兴趣——我有段日子忘记涂润唇了。”  
这句话太大胆了，实在不合适在近乎陌生的街区，近乎陌生的两个人中间就这么说出口。  
岩泉点头了。  
无数次回忆，无数次后悔。无数次想要重来那个傍晚。但是岩泉感觉这个状况像是猫面对着缠成死结的毛线球，约也不是，不约也不是。  
事后第二天他才知道，自己和犯罪嫌疑人约会打炮了。  
刑事课的警部先生，私生活方面被嫌疑人猎杀了。  
他们互相留了手机号，然而第二天，岩泉再拨过去，及川那个就失效了。  
及川住在哪里？  
不知道。他把岩泉送出了社区找到了车站，然后挥手向他道别。  
他们各自坐计程车到达岩泉推荐的酒吧，在酒店里清晨一道醒来，再次各自坐车离开奔赴工作。  
巨大的荒谬感从岩泉心里升起来，他难以相信能那样笑那样拿烟那样喝酒那样玩骰子那样流汗呻吟的及川徹，是个骗局。露水情人。  
他住在那个社区。或许.....完全不明白怎么能做到这种事情的岩泉却意识到了什么，这种消失手段。  
岩泉查这个当天被销户的手机号的用户名，得到了想要的结果。  
是那个女子的男友的名字，那个失踪人员的名字。而不是“及川徹”。  
然而，接下来的事情更加荒谬，岩泉向局里以偷窃他人身份信息申请立案调查“及川徹”，他需要递交能证明“及川徹”是“及川徹”的材料。  
现在他回想起来那天下午的对话，除了及川说出了自己的名字和学校，说明了他对岩泉有一定认识之外，半点个人信息都没再透露。  
那之后他转学去了哪里，他在哪里工作，他的家庭情况如何，一概不知。  
至于那个晚上，他们在工作外的自由时间放松自己，跳舞调情，像是把自己关进了同一个壳子的蜗牛，更是丝毫社会信息都不会谈到。  
开房间用的岩泉的身份证，岩泉记得他们都醉了，及川很自然地趴在桌子说难受要去吐，岩泉急忙开了房间扶他上去。  
凡此种种，每一步都是刀尖上跳舞，想一想都觉得胆战心惊。可岩泉按着头回忆昨天，他甚至觉得及川整个晚上都很兴奋。除了见面时他被叫破名字的诧异的零点几秒钟，剩下的都是缱绻缠绵了。  
警部都如此，刑事课集体认栽。  
能把反侦察做到这个程度，这位身份盗窃犯确实是个“天才”。  
好像他打心里不觉得自己需要逃，“及川徹”也好，偷来的名字也好，都是他的衣服，他穿着的时候那么自然，而丢的时候，说丢就可以丢，谁都留不住他。  
没有人怪罪岩泉，大家都知道他素来的优秀的工作作风，而工作之余的私生活没有人有资格说三道四。即使没有这一层，他们也是老同学，曾经有过信赖关系，哪怕及川和那座诡异的房子处在同一个社区，也不能说明他有任何值得怀疑的问题。

接下来大家开始讨论及川是怎么做到的。  
他偷到了一个已知失踪的男人的身份信息，然后用这个名字的账户维持生活，进账出账都很自然，好像一个有平凡工作的上班族，但就像社区监控查不到他住哪栋房子，只能上门挨家挨户搜查，最后也只找到一个证明不了他的原名的，人去楼空的普通房子，一样，没有找到他的工作信息。  
那么他生活的“进账”究竟是哪里来的呢？  
比起身份盗窃，这才是他最令人好奇的一点，他的“工资”是谁来发？

“不只你一个人在听我说话对不对，嗯？亲爱的？”及川发现事情有点麻烦，把手机夹在肩窝里，换成双手敲击键盘，声音同样清晰地传到了警察局这里。  
“当然。每年你都会打电话来，你不能指望我们不对你做应对。”岩泉冷静下来了，平淡地回复他，无视他给自己冠的称谓。  
“有人在攻击我的城防，手段很强。比去年那个试探的家伙强多了，看来我终于引起你们的高手的注意啦？”  
岩泉看向金田一，后者无奈地摇头，他们的黑客是网络犯罪课的国见英，金田一勇太郎的同届。他拒绝平安夜为这么一个不确定因素加班，说及川真的来了电话金田一再叫他也不迟。  
现在看来他履行了承诺，却在及川手里落败。  
露出身形的黑客就不再有什么优势可言了。  
“让他别费事啦，如果我会让你们找到我的ip地址，你们早就有能力阻止我了。”  
金田一点头传达国见承认技不如人的意思。  
岩泉撤回视线，他本来就没怎么指望从技术手段，有人能超越及川徹这个古往今来的天才：“聊点别的吧，我们不找你了。”  
“早该如此。”  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“吃过了。有多豪华你都想象不到。”  
“哦？”  
“能想象金子可以吃吗？在热炒饭上放一片金叶子，金子会被热饭融化，然后你就可以吃下去。这据说是意大利的吃法。”  
“你又开始说很多了。你去喝酒了？你自己吗？”  
屋里回荡着及川的一声哼笑：“自己啦，亲爱的，放心，你的地位无人撼动。”  
“我不是那个意思......”岩泉恼怒地看到花卷在旁边举起写着“3分”的笔记本临时充当的打分牌，他奚落岩泉这个失败的搭讪。  
岩泉隔空揍他，跟他比手势，让他去办正事。花卷回比了ok，他去查今晚做了“金叶子炒饭”的饭店。  
“别再打探我了......”及川疲惫得快要睡着，刚才又花费脑力解决了岩泉那边那位实力不俗的同行，他甚至能感觉到战斗时的兴奋不肯在战胜后在自己身上停留一秒种，他只想睡觉，可他又舍不得挂断每年唯有此时有理由和岩泉打的这一通电话。  
“和我说点什么，我很累，可我箭在弦上，我快要握不住了，明白吗？”  
所有听着他说话的人都一震。  
“不，不，别，及川，再坚持一下......你现在的程度还不算特大经济犯，只要控制住自己……”岩泉没能维持住他想要的冷静，“好吧，我们说点别的。不如，说点从前吧？”

“盗用别人身份到底算多大的罪名，我们也不好说，尤其他用的都是本来就没有在活动的人的。”花卷若有所思地用白板笔乱画，“他能偷身份应该没有动手伤人的必要，按说这个案子不归我们刑事课管了，但这个也说不好，天哪这个人怎么这么麻烦！没有办法定罪名，不确定用多少警力，从哪个角度查他都不知道......”  
“问题是他的经济犯罪吧！他的钱是哪里来的？”  
“账目数额也不大......如果我有这种能随便变出钱来的能力，我肯定早就把自己包装成金库了，我在家都用金马桶拉屎。”  
“吐了。别说这种恶心话了。”  
“或许他的大账目都在别的账户上吧，能偷一个怎么偷不了第二个？”  
“你是说他这个小账目只是隐藏？他藏什么？藏给谁看？他怎么知道自己哪一个账户会先被人发现？他为什么第一次出纰漏的时候，和老大见面那次，生活得那么普通？”  
“可是，他妈的，你们不先好奇一下他到底怎么做到的吗？”  
这样一遍遍抱怨不知道，想不通的讨论毫无意义，只好拜托网络犯罪课从他的那些进账来源里找源头。  
于是这个案子从户籍部流动到了刑事课又到了经济课和网络犯罪课手里。

“他是个黑客。得到别人的身份证信息并不难，但是他能通过网络，凭这一个号码，渗透进一个人的身份里，这是个耐心的细致活。”网络犯罪课得出结论，已经是近半年后，警局总算得到了可以入手的角度，发布了要求市民注意自己的亲朋，哪怕是失踪、去世的家人是否有出现被人盗用账户的情况。  
然而，及川还是没得到什么重视。  
没人知道他能做到什么，怎么应对他。  
岩泉他们这半年查了及川的家里人。  
富有的人大概都健忘，要不是警察找上门来，他的父亲可能忘了还在某个女人肚子里留过这么一个种。  
“我不知道他妈妈在什么地方，每年我打给他们的钱够多了。”  
“先生们，别胡乱称呼行吗？那不是我前妻，那最多只是个女友，她愿意要那个小孩儿，我也没有不供她娘俩......”  
“跟我有什么关系？要我付什么责任？我没见过他，你看那孩子都没有跟我姓......”  
就算能跟着这位父亲长大，及川也未必不会长成现在这个样子。  
他们又从北川第一中学他的学籍档案入手，找他的一路转学记录。  
列举下来，林林总总有吓人的十几所。  
一路把母子二人十几年来的行动轨迹描画了下来。  
一个人必须接受着父母供养受教育的年份一共也就十余年吧。这就是说及川需要几个月就换一所学校，认识新的人，或者还没来得及认识，就告别他们奔赴下一个。  
他父亲说及川的母亲是个“疯子”，她有过于强烈的不安全感，像只在找能够栖息的树的鸟，不知疲倦地飞，带着她的儿子一起。  
“这能算是在学习吗？”花卷难以置信地问岩泉和及川当时的班主任，谢了顶的老主任背着双手思考了很久，说“那孩子成绩还是不错的”。  
成绩不错，家里也有钱，监护人说要孩子转学，谁还能拦住她不成？

这一年的圣诞节，连岩泉都快要忘了自己给了及川自己的电话号这件事，他可能从内心深处没想到这对及川意味着什么。  
有个陌生的号码打了进来，岩泉看了一眼，发现是个座机号码，这年头很少有人用座机了，他正在阳台收白天晾晒的东西，今年好像格外冷，风吹得他手指都冻硬了。  
他以为是老家的哪位朋友，随手接了起来。  
“圣诞快乐，小岩。”内含笑意的一道声音传了出来。  
岩泉站在寒风里不动了，他以为自己成了雕塑。  
“及川徹。”  
“叫得好生疏！”对面那人听声音嘟起了嘴不满了起来。  
又出现了，那种古怪的自然流露的态度。好像在及川眼里他们就该是互相称呼昵称的关系才对。岩泉反应过来按下了录音。  
“垃圾川，”他从善如流地改口，“你最好打电话来是来坦白今年又偷了多少身份钓了多少男人的。”  
“呜——这话太难听了！那天对我来说也是个意外啦，如果不是小岩我才不是那么随便的人呢。”  
“那好啊，说点什么来赔罪吧。我们对你都做了什么毫无概念。你可以为之自豪了，我们想抓捕你都不清楚你到底算是犯了什么罪。”  
“哇我好厉害哦——”岩泉听得出他说这话时毫无感情，“简单地说嘛，我的厉害之处你们还不知道呢。我只是玩腻了才让你们找到了我的其中一个身份，只是我确实没想到去现场的是你，而你还会记得我。”  
“你想要什么，及川徹？”岩泉喃喃问，“你为什么要伪装成别人？”  
“伪装？不，我没有伪装成别人，我就是他们。人存在于别人的记忆里，只要在别人的记忆里我是‘山本’，我就是‘山本’，或者是‘武内’，或者是‘及川徹’，我不小心遇见了你，在你的记忆里多留了点第一个名字的形象。嗯，小岩，你觉得‘及川徹’怎么样？”  
岩泉几乎能想象及川是用什么表情在注视自己，他那兴奋到闪闪发光的眼睛，他咧开的嘴角，狩猎的野兽的笑容。  
性的力量太可怕了，岩泉现在对他的印象全都错乱了，岩泉感觉记起来了更多，可他觉得很多都是幻觉。  
有时候他做梦都会回到过去，找那个人的蛛丝马迹。  
他很确信那天见到成年的及川，及川的近乎信赖的热情：“小岩！”  
他开始想及川从什么时候开始这样称呼自己。  
他想起来一个只要他以为没人在看他，就会面无表情的小孩儿，虽然那样的时候并不多。  
他不是很确定及川是不是试探性地伸出手来想要牵自己，问能不能和自己一起玩，打排球也好，打电动也好，甚至一起学习也行，只要能待在一起。  
他不确定自己这段记忆是真的还是虚幻的，所以进一步无法确定自己拉住的那只紧张湿凉的手是自己臆想出来的，还是成年后及川的身体。  
“不......不是这样......”岩泉狠狠地甩头，用拳头砸栏杆，“你逃避不了你的过去，你用的那些名字都是你，全都是及川徹！”  
及川不能相信自己有一天会听到这样一句话就暴怒，更不能相信自己会向岩泉发火：“你闭嘴！”  
他们的第一个圣诞电话就这么结束了。  
岩泉什么信息都没得到，但他感觉自己成功伤到了及川。  
他不知道自己该开心，正义的力量总算从邪恶手里扳回一局。还是该难过，及川本来，从一开始就不该被这么对待。

岩泉想他俩这大概就算是交恶了，第二年及川的动作明显大了起来。  
这一年有很多玩股票的人发现波动比往年更加难以琢磨。  
而迟钝的警方并没能把这和及川这个奇怪的“身份证盗窃犯”联系到一起。  
直到他自己这一年圣诞打来电话承认。  
“圣诞快乐，小岩。”  
“圣诞快乐，垃圾川。又没有人陪你玩游戏了吗？”岩泉当时很久没有及川的消息，不知道他是为了什么打来电话。  
“你那么确定我是没有事情做才会来找你？”  
“那说来听听，今年你在做什么。”岩泉同样录音了这个新的陌生号码。  
“我去读大学了诶，我还参加了辩论赛，噗，他们都好弱。”  
“你各方面都足够优秀。如果不是个罪犯的话。等等，”岩泉突然想起来及川的经济来源还是个谜，“你读书的钱是哪里来的？你和你母亲还有联系？”  
“我妈妈？她死了。”及川漫不经心地说出冷到冰点的话，“别试图从我家里人那里找我了。怎么，今年你又想教训我，我必须得承认自己的血亲？”  
岩泉很惊讶及川已经失去了最后的亲人——他那个爸说是没有也没什么不对的：“没有，我没想指责你。但我真的好奇，你怎么生存。”  
“我不能边读书边自己找了个工作吗？”  
“......”岩泉沉默了一下，“可以，但是，我感觉那不像你了。你不像是会甘于平淡的人。”  
“说得好诶，小岩，你对及川大人的认识已经足够深刻啦，那我就稍微透露给你一点好啦。我才没工夫去当什么大学生，我全身心的为自己工作，和一些无聊的大人周旋。你可以去问问监控着股票市场的同事，今年有什么新闻。我就是靠那个生活的。”  
“......”  
“又怎么了？”  
“你今晚太兴奋了，你说得太多了，和以前丝毫不透露的作风不像，我感觉你喝醉了，你在自毁。”  
“哦？我以为多数警官会以为他的嫌疑人滥用药物。”  
“你不会的。我不觉得你是会沉迷于虚假的人。”  
“你太了解我了，小岩。我想我应该对你设防的。”及川又一次不打招呼地挂断电话。

“我们的建议是只能从现实生活里找到这个人。在网络安全这方面可以说是防不住的，我们没有比他厉害的人。”  
“关于他怎么做到的，简单给你们说个概念吧。”  
“股市，你们知道吧，上市公司宣布需要资金，让股民看着给，涨了赔了大家同担当共荣辱。及川徹做了什么呢，他从一个用户手里入手入侵了这个巨大的金库，取了一元钱，这一元钱来自数万个股民，那么他取的钱被无限分割了，没有人察觉到自己有损失。而且也不是每个人都有闲心每天查自己进了多少出了多少的钱都是去哪里了。”  
“你们明白吗？如果他继续精进自己的技术，从融资的企业入手，他还能扩大规模：他取十万块钱，从十万人每人手里是拿一块钱；取一百万，从一百万人手里还是拿一块钱，他就像一个隐形人，吸附在我们的经济框架里。加上他还有其他人的身份做表面掩护，他的这个能力太可怕了。”  
“如果他失控，他可能搅乱全世界的市场经济。”  
然而这些话都是网络安全课以蜗牛的速度，一点一点确认出来的，从及川留下的操控的程序里，这就又花出去了大半年。  
可以说到了这时，及川徹这个上不了通缉令的名字才口头流传在了全日本各大城市警局之中。

鉴于去年“我该对你设防了”这个宣称，岩泉不知道自己对于及川心中的的地位到底发生了什么变化，不确定自己还能不能得到这个人每年一度的——奇怪的问好。  
岩泉坐下来平心静气地汇总他在这大半年里的收获，及川大闹日本股市的同时，并不碍着其他罪犯干活儿，刑事课从来不是个闲差，岩泉以私人关系关注着及川徹只能私底下自费查案。  
不能从亲属手里，便只能从朋友手里找他了。  
他在想会不会有和自己一样，对及川来说是特殊意义的旧人，于是他找了当时自己的同学，顺着一路找了及川所有待过的学校的同学。  
“及川同学？那个非常帅的？记得呀记得，以前我是从来不会对男同学犯花痴的类型啦，可是及川同学笑起来很温柔，和班里那些白痴男同学都不一样——他收了我情人节送给他的巧克力......”  
及川很温柔吗？岩泉疑惑地记录下来。及川也有温柔的时候。  
“及川喜欢狗！我记得他！他对各种动物知识耳熟能详。”  
及川有一段时间关注过动物。岩泉笔记。  
“及川啊......不愿意和别人说话的那个啊？”  
及川有一段时间假装很酷。岩泉笔记。

这样的及川徹，那样的及川徹，千变万化。岩泉这才知道他从学生阶段就乐此不疲地玩着扮演游戏。  
父亲是个没见过面的提款机。母亲是个只在乎自己的自私自利的疯子。朋友是一群交往起来很累，随时会失去的东西。  
如果，我不能长久地认识一个地方的人，不能让他们记住我。那我是不是做什么都无所谓了？  
岩泉终于明白了症结了。  
及川转过那么多学校，认识过那么多人，不可能谁都不记得他，但是当他发现每个人记忆里都不是真正的自己，这确实很容易引发错乱。  
他不知道自己的存在在哪里了。没有东西束缚住他，他做什么都可以。  
自己认识的及川足够早。他还没有开始厌倦自己候鸟一样的生活，开始那种疯狂的演绎游戏，自己记忆里的及川是他最认可的那个。所以他愿意和自己说说话。  
及川徹现在确实仍然是个小孩儿，他既希望自己消失，又后悔自己干了蠢事，没有留下自己的痕迹，希望自己从来没长大过。

“我们聊聊过去吧，阿徹。”  
“......好。”及川可能天生是个犯罪型人格，对于打破规则这件事极度热衷。他把经济追踪的警察，网络安全的警察，耍得团团转，还有那天晚上和岩泉共度的猫鼠同寝的一夜，想起这个就感到浑身热血贲张。他对自己将造成什么危害也有相当的认识，可他真心觉得无所谓——如果是个真的没有人记得自己的世界的话：他对写好的那个巨大的程序十分跃跃欲试，他无比地期待，想看看自己能做到什么。

但他是真的想听岩泉多说点话。  
他每天都会扫一眼望远镜里岩泉在做什么，他找到的这个窗口是岩泉家的书房，能看到最多的事情就是他最熟悉的，坐在那里写东西的岩泉。  
十五年前写作业的岩泉。岩泉并不是个热爱学习的好孩子，他会抓耳挠腮地咬笔帽，苦恼地神游天外。  
十五年后的写他的工作笔记或者类似东西的岩泉。及川不知道他在写什么，他这个安慰自己用的小望远镜其实根本看不清岩泉具体的样子，他只是能看到岩泉以最熟悉的姿态在做事情。及川对“熟悉”这个词汇矛盾地与“打破常规”是同等程度的痴迷。  
甚至在他的想象里，岩泉手里拿的还是幼时的自动铅笔，金属制的笔杆沉甸甸地压手，男孩们都偏爱这一款，及川也随大众买了一支这样的用，他喜欢看细长的铅笔芯被纸张磨出优雅的棱角。  
他用这样优雅的锋利类比想象岩泉。他曾经鼓足勇气和这个邻桌，全班都依赖他的男孩说话，请求他和自己成为朋友。并如愿以偿地得到了岩泉的应答。然而他并没有太多时间能和岩泉待在一起，因此从这个意义上，及川认为他们阴差阳错地延续着少年时约定的游戏。  
他就这么一边走神一边听岩泉说话，岩泉在讲自己。  
岩泉拼凑出了初中一年级，十二岁的及川，傲气十足，有个可爱的鼻尖，坐在自己的右手边，喜欢打量自己的作业本。  
十多岁的男孩本来不该有那种扭捏地要求伸手互相牵住保证我们是朋友的幼稚举动了，可是及川说自己没以前没跟人做过，想补回来。  
及川常坐在电脑前研究他的代码，终于被岩泉拖着出来打球，他没想到及川就连排球都能做得很好，尤其擅长研究战术和同伴的心理。接过他的二传的球手都喜欢他，得到他的表扬。  
及川快乐地听岩泉描述自己，大部分他都忘记了。  
岩泉说：“现在停手完全来得及。我还记得你，而且，就像我以前说的那样，还记得你的人非常非常多，他们记忆里的都是真的你。”  
及川幸福地喟叹，他不舍地看着自己的成果。  
“太晚了，岩泉。”  
“我有一把剑，曾经一直在我手里打磨，现在它成形了，我需要一块试剑石来证明自己。”  
“我给过你们足够多的机会抓我，我也很多次想放弃了。可是没人成功阻止我。我已经完成了，一切都太晚了。”

命运眷顾这个平安夜，三年来及川给出的唯一的信息居然如此靠谱，可能他确实动摇了。  
今晚以这个“金叶子炒饭”当主食的餐厅只有一家，可以说幸亏及川为了找他的更富有的新猎物搞到了足够奢侈的晚宴的入场券，才能找到这么一家有特点的餐厅。  
然而花卷拿着照片问到主办方之一的“松川电子财团”家里时，他家的少爷说这人叫“花卷贵大”，是自己的朋友。  
花卷傻了很久。连及川的住址都是人家松川一静主动提供的。  
岩泉看着手里传来的花卷报告正带着人赶过去的简讯，回复自己也要去。  
他把手机从一堆器械里拆下来，告诉金田一不用录音了。金田一还纠结了一下。  
岩泉跑步出门。  
“真有你们的，我是该一句话都不说。”及川听到了他们的动向。  
“你慌什么？你按一下回车键就能完成核弹的引爆，你现在还是上风。”  
“当然。对了，你那位叫‘花卷贵大’的朋友喜欢他的圣诞礼物吗？”  
“你连我周边的人都查了？你确实是他妈的狗屎混蛋。”  
“你每年都要确认我是不是一个人待着，我怎么不能确认一下我在你那里是不是唯一？”  
“你在感情上真那么在乎我吗？我以为你只是把我当成存着自己碎片的一个罐子。”  
及川被他噎到了：“我......”他没能顺畅地说出最擅长的甜言蜜语。  
“每天有多少个男人女人对你表白？你既然不在乎自己的那些‘衣服’，我以为你也不会特别在意我。”  
“......我们要现在谈这个吗？”  
岩泉终于怒吼出声：“不然我在你那里还有别的筹码吗？除了你喜欢我，我还有别的能阻止你的筹码吗？！”  
及川不知道是被他吼得还是大脑缺少糖分在发晕，又一次说不出话来。  
“难道不是吗？每一年的今天你的电话不是求我救你吗？让我拉住你吗？每一次我都救了啊！最开始的那一次，我们牵手拉钩说做朋友我不是也答应了吗？你说剑造出来就收不住了，难道我不是你的剑鞘吗？！垃圾及川你难道在乎过我吗？！”几句话的时间岩泉已经坐进自己的车里踩下了油门，“不要把自己的青春赌在这里了，你还有很多可以证明自己的机会。你要是敢在我到你那里之前动一下你那该死病毒软件，就算你死到了地狱里去我也追过去揍你一顿！”  
满街圣诞歌花车里混入了一个闪着红灯响着刺耳警铃的家伙。

整个事情结束再一次花了新的半年时间。  
这件事就好像及川那破碎不连贯的学生生涯一样，几个月，几个月，几个月，一段段地过去了。  
及川不可避免地需要在监狱里，甚至因为是古往今来的一位强人，需要在特殊牢房里待段时间。但是很快他被保释了，同样是因为太强了。  
他将在中央警视厅的监控下，以劳动服刑换取自由。  
松川提供的及川的住址是真正的那一个。  
他也从来没去过这位贵姓“花卷”的朋友的家里，只是把人送到这里几次。  
因此跟着花卷本尊过来看到里面溶洞一样，打通了上下几层，内部隔间全部取消的格局他也是惊叹不已——及川的住宅里面排满了高高低低的黑色机箱，就像密密麻麻的蛰伏的美军导弹库，及川买下了整栋楼，简单粗暴地解决了大量散热扇的噪音问题，没人投诉就不是问题。  
而他的生活空间只有小小的一间，他能弄到手任何数额的钱款，把自己家做成了暴雪公司的大本营，却没有任何享受奢侈的欲望，也实在是古怪至极了。  
及川终于听了一次岩泉的话，乖乖等着他到达，在岩泉到家的时间里他唯一做的就是把窗口的望远镜撤了以防给他带来麻烦。  
然后他实在是熬不住了，睡着了。  
顺便一说，松川一静和花卷，他俩有在一起的迹象。据花卷的说法是，他们也很快成了好友，出去玩过几次，他发现每次松川都很会穿，有一次他没忍住吹了声口哨，松川的态度就变了。  
他就是否要辞职向岩泉寻求建议：“虽然从来没考虑过和男人过日子，但是他给的好多啊，这就是我梦想的能吃软饭的日子啊！”  
岩泉真的不理解自己怎么总是遇到怪咖。

又一年圣诞节，清早岩泉就收到了及川的礼物。  
及川一从监狱搬出来就直接一步到位搬进了岩泉家里，实现了不间断的警方监控。  
是个小小的方盒子。  
及川吃着他那份早餐，看岩泉疑惑地打开盒子看里面的东西。  
还是个方方正正的东西，很沉。像是金属做的。  
“这什么？”  
“第谷谜题。”  
“什么？”他的高智商伴侣说出来的这个词岩泉连发音都听不懂。  
“你拿出来。”及川仍然不肯上手，“玩过魔方吗？”  
岩泉点头。  
“你转一下。”  
岩泉实诚地按着及川比划的照做，然后方盒子里发出了轻轻的碰撞声应声而开花朵一样叮叮当当散了一桌子碎片。  
一枚钻戒落到了他们的饭桌上。  
说不感动是假的，岩泉头一次觉得玩理科的男人还挺浪漫。  
“钻有点小，委屈你先戴几年，我现在工资很低嘛。来来，我给你戴上。”及川乐颠颠地给男友戴戒指，“一会儿床头柜里还有一个你再给我戴。”  
然而——岩泉感动过后：“这东西怎么装起来？”  
“就是很难装啊！要不叫‘谜题’呢，你加油，我先上班去了。”及川去穿他的网络安全课制服。  
“及川徹你就是坨狗屎。”  
“哈哈哈哈，可你还要给狗屎戴戒指啊。”  
Fin.


End file.
